Daniel Tiger in Pittsburgh
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Daniel Tiger and his family goes to Pittsburgh.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Tiger goes to Pittsburgh

* * *

Daniel Tiger and his family go to Pittsburgh for a vacation. They know only humans live there. See what happens.

"Well we need to get going," said mom tiger, "For our trip."  
"Okay mom," said Daniel, "I am already to go."  
"Same here," said dad tiger, "I am also ready."  
"Good lets geT going," said mom tiger, "For it is time."

They got in trolley and came to our world in Pittsburgh. Where they will be at. They have no problem with them being Tiger's.

"Is this Pittsburgh mom?" said Daniel, "Or not?"  
"Yes it sure is," said mom tiger, "It is Pittsburgh."  
"It looks nice," said dad tiger, "It will be a good trip."

They checked into a Hotel. It is a good trip and it only started. They see it is a nice Hotel room. They have tickets for a baseball game at PNC Park. It is a nice ball park. Among other good things.

"We will see a game tonight," said mom tiger, "It is a nice ball park."  
"That is good," said Daniel, "I love baseball."  
"As do i," said dad tiger, "I love that sport." 

They are on their way to that ball park. That is just the start of good times in that city. See what happens next chapter.


	2. WQED studio tour

Daniel Tiger in Pittsburgh

* * *

After the good game they saw they went to the hotel room. Next day they are heading to WQED which is a PBS station. They will take the tour of it. They will have fun that day. They love that city so far. They love taking trips.

"Today we will tour WQED for a tour, "We are going out to diner tonight."  
"What station is it for here?" said Daniel, "As in like NBC,CBS, or what?"  
"I also want to know," said Dad tiger, "Like Daniel here."  
"It is a PBS station," said mom tiger, "That is why we are going there."

They took a Taxi to WQED so they can take the tour. They lined up along with other people and went in for the tour.

"This is where we show the programs," said the tour guide, "Over here is the room with the transmitter which we are heading to. My favorite thing here."

The rest of the tour went very well. They are heading to the Cafeteria for lunch and to it's gift shop. They went back to the hotel. Their day is going well for them. They love the trip so far.

"That was a great tour," said Daniel, "I loved it."  
"I knew you would," said mom tiger, "I also loved it."  
"As do i," said dad tiger, "Good trip so far."

After two hours they are heading to a nice restaurant in the city. They are talking on their way there.

"I hope that restaurant has good food," said Daniel, "I hope anyway."  
"I heard it does," said mom tiger, "We will see."  
"That is true," said dad tiger, "We will see."

They had good food there. They will go there in two days. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can.


	3. The interview

Daniel Tiger in Pittsburgh

* * *

Daniel and his parents are going to KDKA TV 2 for a tour of it. And interviewed by Fred Rogers Jr. See what happens. We see Daniel and his family heading to that station for the tour and interview. They got out of the cab and went inside of it. Their tour comes first then interview. It is a good trip so far for them.

"Here we are Daniel," said mom tiger, "Ready for the tour and interview."  
"I am ready for them," said Daniel, "As i can be."

The tour then began. They saw everything they could. It was time for the interview. They are now ready for it. Daniel had to use the bathroom. A woman stopped him. She has a question for him. You see it here.

"Lets see what you have under that sweater," said that woman, "Just want to know."  
"Sure i can," said Daniel, "I have nothing to hide."

He did as she ask him to do. To show he has nothing to hide. We see what she sees.

"No penis," said her, "Ha ha ha ha."  
"That is not funny," said Daniel, "I never had one. I have a Tigergina."

They saw it and went over there. She is still laughing about it. She was fired on the spot. The interview began.

"So Daniel how is make believe?" said Fred Rogers Jr., "And king Friday and them?"  
"It is nice," said Daniel, "And King Friday and them are good."

The rest of the interview went well. They love that city so far. They are going back to the hotel.

"Mom that was the one who laughed at me mom," said Daniel, "I know her anywhere."  
"Never talk to her again," said mom tiger, "She is strange."

They went out to dinner went back to the hotel. See what happens net.


End file.
